Colleen Hughes
Main Plot Role Colleen has been present, and nearly died in, just about every major attack that has struck the wizarding world in the past decade except for one: The Chameleon Dragon Mishap & Subsequent Burning of Diagon Alley. As a result of having been present for so many things, Colleen knows a good deal about just how off things are in the wizarding world, and just how strange the creatures are acting. She has lost a great deal in the war with the creatures already, including her very own sister, Jocelyn Hughes. Major Event Participation *Accromantula Attack on Hogwarts (Into the Forest...almost) *Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground ~ The Order of the Dragon's attack on the all wizarding village that the Minstry was opening, at its grand opening. (Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground) *Halloween Night at Hogwarts, when spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past visited and possessed those students who were lured onto the grounds. (All Hallow's Eve of Spellery) *Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. (So It Begins) Basics Character's Full Name: '''Colleen Alice Hughes '''Nickname: '''Colleen, Leeny, Colly '''Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.): Colleen - Gaelic Alice - French Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning): Colleen - "Young Female" Alice - Noble kind; of the noble sort Why was the character given this name? (Example: Grandmother's maiden name became your character's first name): '''Her mother loved both the names she gave her daughter and so convinced her husband that they should be Colleen's names. '''Does the character like their name? '''She does indeed. She thinks it sounds pretty which to her matters. '''Eye Color: Dark brown. Glasses needed?: Not as of yet. Hair Color & Length: Blonde and long. Build & Body Type: Small and curvy. Skin Tone: Pale. Height: 4 Foot 9 Inches as of Dragon year 3, 5 foot when she stopped growing Weight: 39kgs 43kgs Birthday: 23 April (19 as of year 9) Astrological Sign: Taurus Place of Birth: Brighton, East Sussex, Great Britain Places the Character has lived: Brighton, East Sussex, Great Britain Current residence: Number 12 Edward Street, Brighton, East Sussex Nationality: British Native Language(s): English Accent Present? If so what accent?: Not really Pets: None as of yet. Wand (Wood, core, length, & types of magic that the wand is useful/not useful for): Ash with Unicorn hair core, 9 and 3/10 inches, pliable. Blood Status: Muggleborn Half-blood Social Class: Middle Class Special Talents/Skills: - She cares about people she meets - Has a kind of attitude that once she's stubbornly gripped something she doesn't let go (like a dog with a bone) Mannerisms or Habits: - She bites her lips - Cries really easily when nervous or afraid - Freezes when in danger - Plays with her hair when irritated or nervous Childhood Background Mother: Bianca Hughes Father: Anthony Hughes Siblings: Jocelyn Sarah Hughes Other Relatives? Grandma Elena - her father's mother who was a squib and was kicked out of her family because of it. Madelyn Hart - her cousin from Grandma Elena's sister's side. Colleen isn't too sure how she feels about the news given she assumes that Madelyn's grandma sat back and let her own grandma be kicked out and she can't even ask because her grandma is dead. Childhood Friends: Many but she stopped really talking to them all after she found out about magic because she hated keeping such a big secret so it was easier just to rely on her family connections and her friendships at Hogwarts. Relationship with Family Members: Colleen's relationship with her parents is currently strained. Since her sister died her mother has taken to blaming everybody she can and as Colleen was in the village where her sister had been hurt her mother doesn't keep her feelings secret. Best Memory of Family: Before her sister died when they used to play boardgames around the table and life was simple. Worst Memory of Family: Finding out her sister was dead and watching Taryn tell her parents and her mother's reaction to it. Family Quirks or Secrets: That her father and his mother were both squibs and they don't talk to his mother's family because of it. Important Experiences/Injuries: None really of note Places Visited as a Child: London and Oxford, Paris as a teenager. Enemies: None Hometown Atmosphere: Her neighborhood was one where you could always find somebody to talk to if you needed it and - as she grew up a muggle - there was nothing that they needed to hide from anybody. Childhood Room Appearance: She shared it with her sister Jocelyn so it had bunkbeds, two chests of drawers and a cupboard and toys stored under the bottom bed that mostly ended up on the floor. Schooling House: '''Gryffindor '''Current Year Level (If Student): Graduated in Dragon Year 9 Favorite Class & Why: Potions, because she was really really good at potion making and enjoyed the entire process. Least Favorite & Why Class: History, she found it boring and often had a problem staying awake and alert enough to actually catch what was being talked about. Quidditch? Yes, against her wishes. Keeper. Prefect or TA? TA for Potions OWL Scores by Class: Arithmancy: A Astronomy: A Charms: E Defense Against the Dark Arts: E Divination: E Herbology: A History of Magic: P Potions: O Transfiguration: A NEWT Scores by Class: Charms: E Defense Against the Dark Arts: E Divination: E Potions: O Transfiguration: E Personality During School: '''Genuinely shy although she did try to be as friendly as she possibly could, helped along by the fact that she became a TA. '''Friends: '''Tucker: She met him by accusing him of being a portrait that was talking to her... not one of her best moments but it was late at night. Since then Colleen tries to stay in touch with Tucker and does care about what's going on with him but she doesn't like to go anywhere near the Ravenclaw common room, posing a problem given he was in Ravenclaw and going to a common room was probably one of the easier ways of finding people. Madelyn: Colleen doesn't know whether to see the girl as annoying or as a friend but she does know that she cares about what happens to Madelyn. The younger girl can annoy her in some ways but Colleen figures that's just because of who they are and that nobody gets along one hundred percent of the time. Kyla: Her old roommate that she got along well with Colleen greatly respects Kyla, most especially in relation to how well she hexes things. The idea that Kyla was incredibly shocked at the fact that Colleen has never been kissed however has stuck with the blonde for a long time because of how influential she thinks Kyla is and the fact that she still hasn't sometimes makes Colleen wonder. Whit: At first they hated each other but after several encounters they seemed to become a type of friends. Colleen will happily annoy him if she gets the chance and has started to think of Whit like a bit of an older brother. Particularly the bossy bit. Adonis: She didn't know him as well as she would have liked to but Colleen really liked Adonis and enjoyed talking to him. When his head was flung in her direction it was too much for the girl because this was another friend that she had now lost, counting Jocelyn as the first. '''Favorite Professor & Why: Professor Marisol James. Because she felt like Professor James helped her to achieve the wonderful results that she had always gotten in Potions and she liked how she made her feel comfortable about being there and being who she was. Least Favorite Professor & Why: Professor Croyden. She was always scared of both the creatures that Professor Croyden represented and the person. When the professor became the potions professor Colleen realized that Professor James had been right about it being her own ability but still tried to like Professor Croyden, the problem was that the only time she wasn't completely terrified of the woman was when she was either too tired or too grief-stricken to care. Significant experiences during school: Spider Attack: She had thought that she was safe from the spiders and didn't even see the one that eventually bit her coming. The most traumatic experience of all of that was knowing that there was something on her neck and face and having no way of getting it off and later feeling like she was going to die. Her actual injuries included an allergic reaction to the anti-venom which meant that her heart actually stopped in the process. Fight with Sister: Colleen had a huge fight with Jocelyn near the lake that included shoving, hair pulling and name calling all because her sister wanted to know everything that was going on in her head. Eventually Colleen told her that she liked girls not boys and Jocelyn didn't manage to help keep that quiet in the slightest. Making Colleen even more mad with her than she had been before. Village Opening: What was meant to be a quiet day having fun turned into a nightmare for Colleen as they were attacked and then she tearfully watched her sister pass out only to be told when Taryn finally talked to her at Mungos that Jocelyn had died. Which was not something that she ever wanted to go through and still haunts her dreams. All Hallows Eve: As creeped out as she was by the experience it was most definitely not the most traumatic thing she had been through. Seeing her parents dead was scary but even that could not compare to the other dramas that had managed to happen to her over the years before. She was overall just ready to get back inside and ever so grateful that they had warmth and light when they were inside because that could help chase away the monsters more than anything else in her mind. Great Hall Collapse: Adonis' head. Flying at her. Off his body. That was basically all that the shock of the dragons attacking the school meant to her. She was confused and didn't even want to fight in the beginning and at the end all she wanted to do was get out of there... which was why she apparated and splinched herself in the process. Best memory from school: Any time she was in potions or got to help out Professor Marisol James (before she left) with any tasks in that classroom. Worst memory from school: - Nearly dying in Hagrid's hut when the spiders attacked them and cornered herself and a friend in there. - Adonis' head flying towards her and landing really close by causing her to faint. - Getting incredibly mad with her sister for spilling her secret about liking girls all over the place for everybody to hear only to have Jocelyn die a short while later and have that guilt of her words to carry with her. Favorite place in the castle: '''The potions classroom. She is incredibly good with potions and likes the fact that she has the ability to shut out the world when she is making a potion whether it is because she is reading a recipe or because she is working on something of her own the girl can just get away and that she is alway grateful for. '''Favorite place outside the castle: The Quidditch pitch. It may not be a sport that she likes but the fact that her sister enjoyed it is enough for her to like the actual pitch... so long as her feet are firmly on the ground. Favorite place in Hogsmeade: High street. She just liked being able to look in the windows of all the shops and enjoy being outside while still outside of the castle, mainly because she never had very much money to spend on buying things anyway. Least favorite place in the castle: Anywhere near the Ravenclaw Common room. It reminds her too much of her sister and while she loves to think of Jocelyn she'd prefer not be forced into memories that were not always that great. Least favorite place outside the castle: Hagrid's hut. It reminds her of when the spiders attacked and she very nearly died in that very hut. Least favorite place in Hogsmeade: The shrieking shack. It seems simply too haunted for her to like and even though she was a Gryffindor bravery was most definitely not her strongest attribute if it didn't have to be. Adult Background Relationship Status/Married? Single If Married, Dragon Year Married? N/A Honeymoon Location (If taken): N/A Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages? None Spouse/Significant Other's Name: N/A Length of Relationship: N/A How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse? N/A Best Memory of Family as an Adult: Her parents sitting her down when she graduated and telling her that they were incredibly proud of her and that no matter what had happened over the years they still loved and cherished her. Worst Memory of Family as an Adult: None yet Enemies: '''Robyn Jankovic - she has neither time nor patience for the girl and doesn't care who knows about it. Career '''Career: Alchemist Job Description: Working on potions, fulfilling St Mungo's orders and concocting new ones to help with various maladies. Job Satisfaction: So far so good. Coworkers: Hasn't met them yet. Relationship with Coworkers: N/A Income Level: Relatively low as she is just starting out. Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth? Very dependent on the income brought in from her job. Previous Careers: None Dream Job: Something to do with potions although she doesn't know quite what. Will they get it? Why or why not? Well she already has a job to do with potions, all that waits to be seen is if it's the right one for her. Biggest Achievement on the Job: None as of yet. Worst Foul Up on the Job: None as of yet. Memorable Quotes "I can't leave my sister." She murmured, looking at Emilia and hoping that the woman would understand that she had to be with Jocelyn and that her own bleeding legs - practically forgotten as she knelt on the ground - were most definitely not the main issue here. Especially when the girl was crying, gripping her back with all the strength Colleen was sure she could possess. "Jossy you hold that tight okay? Don't go to sleep. I know you're tired but you have to just stay awake. Please stay awake?" It wasn't really a request but it sounded like that even as she was told she needed to apparate. "I love you too Jos." ~ from MP ~ Burn it to the Ground "ADONIS!" She screamed, dropping her wand, the tears flowing down her face as she tried to find Madelyn in the masses of life outside. "It killed Adonis!" The second words were softer, embracing the terror coursing through her as she looked at her friend's head. "He's... dead." Eyes rolling in the back of her head the blonde collapsed in a faint onto the ground, inches away from Adonis' head. It was simply all too much. ~ from MP ~ So It Begins... Turning to look at Madelyn, a frown forming on her face Colleen shrugged. “Um, well. My grandma's name was Elena.” Which meant that it was a bad thing... or maybe a good thing that the name was the same. “Do you think that my grandma was your grandma's sister?” Because that was a development that she really had not seen coming. ~ from Lessons of the Ingredient Mixing Variety "It's nobody's business what goes on in your private life unless you invite them in. I'm sorry that I managed to intrude on it without realizing it at all." Really she had to start being more observant. That much was blatantly obvious. ~ from New Year's Adventures Grinning Colleen tried her best to bite her tongue but could not stop the sincere words that slipped form her mouth before she could filter them. "I would like anything you gave me." Closing her eyes for a moment after saying as much Colleen couldn't help hoping that Marisol didn't hear that particular confession. ~ from Because This is Totally New Friends & Relationships Tucker: She met him by accusing him of being a portrait that was talking to her... not one of her best moments but it was late at night. Since then Colleen tries to stay in touch with Tucker and does care about what's going on with him but she doesn't like to go anywhere near the Ravenclaw common room, posing a problem given he was in Ravenclaw and going to a common room was probably one of the easier ways of finding people. Madelyn: Colleen doesn't know whether to see the girl as annoying or as a friend but she does know that she cares about what happens to Madelyn. The younger girl can annoy her in some ways but Colleen figures that's just because of who they are and that nobody gets along one hundred percent of the time. Kyla: Her old roommate that she got along well with Colleen greatly respects Kyla, most especially in relation to how well she hexes things. The idea that Kyla was incredibly shocked at the fact that Colleen has never been kissed however has stuck with the blonde for a long time because of how influential she thinks Kyla is and the fact that she still hasn't sometimes makes Colleen wonder. Whit: At first they hated each other but after several encounters they seemed to become a type of friends. Colleen will happily annoy him if she gets the chance and has started to think of Whit like a bit of an older brother. Particularly the bossy bit. Adonis: She didn't know him as well as she would have liked to but Colleen really liked Adonis and enjoyed talking to him. When his head was flung in her direction it was too much for the girl because this was another friend that she had now lost, counting Jocelyn as the first.